Obra de arte
by Miss Wong
Summary: "Levi, creo que deberías mirarte en el espejo." Haciendo evidente su mal humor, Levi se acercó a la olla más cercana y miró su rostro a través del reflejo. Apretó los dientes al contemplar semejante obra de arte. Gruñó, apretando los puños. Solo una persona en todo el cuartel pudo haber hecho algo así. Aquella inútil cuatro-ojos lo pagaría muy caro.


**Disclaimer:** Todo es propiedad de Hajime Isayama, y de su horrenda forma de dibujar XD  
><strong>Summary: <strong>"Levi, creo que deberías mirarte en el espejo." Haciendo evidente su mal humor, Levi se acercó a la olla más cercana y miró su rostro a través del reflejo. Apretó los dientes al contemplar semejante obra de arte. Gruñó, apretando los puños. Solo una persona en todo el cuartel pudo haber hecho algo así. Aquella inútil cuatro-ojos lo pagaría muy caro.

* * *

><p><strong>Obra de arte.<strong>

_**—o—**_

Hanji miró sus imperfectas uñas con aburrimiento, encarando las cejas perezosamente. Soltó un suspiro, recargándose contra su silla de madera. ¿Cómo podía la vida ser tan injusta? Los sábados solían ser días muy atareados para la Legión del Reconocimiento; Hanji se encargaba de los miles de papeleríos pendientes que tenía mientras que Mike, Levi y todo su escuadrón se paseaban por los campos de entrenamiento para echarle un ojo a los novatos, intentando decidir quien tenía el potencial suficiente para unirse a la Legión. Pero aquel sábado se había visto más desolado que nunca. El único que parecía tener trabajo era Erwin, como siempre, así que se había tomado la amabilidad de liberarlos de todas sus responsabilidades, otorgándoles un día libre.

A Levi le había dado igual. Pero Hanji se sentía desolada. Era una mujer demasiado activa e inquieta como para quedarse sentada en un sofá observando la pared durante toda la tarde. Discutió con Erwin, por supuesto, sugiriéndole la posibilidad de utilizar su tiempo libre para dar una vuelta alrededor de las murallas e intentar capturar algún titán. Él se negó una y mil veces, logrando un chillido histérico por parte de Hanji y un exagerado '¡Cerdo egoísta!', obteniendo miradas horrorizadas de sus compañeros. Solo ella se atrevía a gritarle algo así al mismísimo comandante, pero a Erwin no pareció importarle, se marchó sin decir ni una palabra.

Su siguiente víctima fue Levi. Entró en su habitación con la absurda excusa de hacerle una amistosa visita, pero sus intenciones ocultas salieron a la luz.

—Ni creas que voy a ayudarte a capturar un asqueroso titan a espaldas de Erwin, ¿a caso estás loca?

—¡Oh, vamos! ¿Por qué no?

Pero Levi la ignoró, como de costumbre. Se recostó en su cómodo sofá, aquel que adornaba su habitación, y se colocó un sombrero sobre la cara. Se cruzó de brazos y se dispuso a tomar una siesta.

Y allí estaba la pobre de Hanji. Sentada en silencio en medio de la habitación de Levi mientras éste dormía sobre su sofá. Pero todo cambió cuando, de repente, observó sobre la mesa un marcador oscuro, muy oscuro. Sonrió, soltando una risita. Se incorporó, tomó el marcador y en silencio se acercó a Levi, agachándose a su lado. Con extremo cuidado quitó el sombrero de su cara y lo dejó en el suelo. Sabía que cuando Levi dormía lo hacía de verdad, no tendría por qué despertarse. Además, las manos de Hanji siempre habían sido delicadas y suaves, producto de largos años experimentando con titanes.

Abrió el marcador y comenzó a trazar sobre su rostro.

Horas mas tarde, cuando Levi despertó, frunció el ceño al ver su sombrero tirado en el suelo; tal vez se le había caído. Con un largo bostezo se incorporó para dirigirse hacia las cocinas, necesitaba un café con urgencia. Al llegar, mientras preparaba su bebida, Erwin y Mike aparecieron en escena.

—Oh, Levi, aquí estás. Te estábamos busc...

El comandante calló de inmediato, mientras formaba una mueca. Mike dejó escapar una estruendosa carcajada.

—Oigan, no quiero presumir mis agudos sentidos del olfato. Pero huelo un peculiar aroma a pelotas. ¿No lo hueles también, Levi?

Erwin, quien siempre mantenía un rostro sereno, no pudo evitar apartar la mirada conteniendo una sonrisa.

Levi revolvió su café con desinterés.

—¿Se puede saber de qué demonios estás hablando?

Esta vez Erwin no pudo contener la risa. Palmeó el hombro de Mike con lentitud, haciendo caso omiso a la mirada asesina del Sargento Levi.

—Ya déjalo, Mike. Levi, creo que deberías mirarte a un espejo.

Aquello no tenía nada de gracia. Haciendo evidente su mal humor, Levi se acercó a la olla más cercana y miró su rostro a través del reflejo. Apretó los dientes al contemplar semejante obra de arte. Un grueso y peludo miembro hecho con fibra negra comenzaba desde su mejilla extendiéndose hacia su boca, representando una escena demasiado sexual. Gruñó, apretando los puños. Solo una persona en todo el cuartel pudo haber hecho algo así.

—¡HANJI! —gritó, con todas sus fuerzas.

Aquella inútil cuatro-ojos lo pagaría muy caro.

* * *

><p><strong>JAJAJAJA, estaba mirando 10 Cosas que odio de ti, y esa peculiar escena del pene dibujado con marcador negro me inspiró para escribir esto XDDDDD <strong>

**¿Creen que merezca algún review? XD sean compasivos.**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

_**—Mel.**_


End file.
